


A Damsel in Distress

by ElectronicStar



Series: Agduna Week 2020 [7]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Agduna Week 2020, F/M, Fluff, agduna, agduna 2020, agduna week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicStar/pseuds/ElectronicStar
Summary: For Agduna Week 2020, Day 7: ModernPart 1 of the 'Single Mother' Series
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Series: Agduna Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618738
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Damsel in Distress

Iduna took another sip of her champagne and watched all the people around her. She’s in Norway to visit her parents and decided it wouldn’t hurt to have a night out and probably meet new friends. She moved to Germany two years ago. It was her father’s homeland and she really liked it there.

Actually she lived here for the majority of her childhood until one day they moved to Norway -her mother’s homeland. Iduna loved both countries, but decided early on that she’d like to go back to Germany once she turned 18. Now she had a very good life there, and worked as a teacher. She was multilingual since forever and taught history and is a sports teacher.

Yeah, things worked very well for her. And since she’s been working so hard till now she decided to have some relaxing days in her second home. And have a few drinks. She didn’t mind going to bars alone and even if nothing exciting will happen, she could at least relax.

Just as she finished her drink something did happen. She noticed some girls gathering around a guy and practically harass him. Granted, he did look cute, but also very uncomfortable with all this attention. He really looked like he needed some help, so she’ll give him some help.

Putting the glass away, she went over to the little mop of girls surrounding the poor guy. “Hey! There you are!” She said, gaining the crowd’s attention. “I’ve been looking for you. Sorry I’m late.” The blonde looked at her confused and the girls glared at her. “And who are you?” Asked one of them.

“I’m his girlfriend, duh.” Iduna rolled her eyes, but they didn’t believe her. Not yet. “He didn’t tell us anything about a girlfriend.”

“Of course he didn’t! How could he if you won’t let him speak at all? I suggest you leave us alone now.” If he didn’t understand her plan before than he surely did now.

He made his way over to her and hugged her. “Glad you could make it, honey.” He said loud enough for the other girls to hear. She hugged him back and with an annoyed huff the girls left, probably looking for another poor guy. “...Are they gone?” He whispered in her ear a moment later. “Coast is clear.” Then he let her go. “Thank you. I really appreciate it.” He said, grinning at her.

“Well, you looked like you needed some help there.” Iduna said, shrugging as if it’s the most normal thing ever to pretend to be someone’s girlfriend.

“I did. Thank you. I’d like to treat you to a drink.” He offered, looking almost hopeful.

“Sure, why not.” Another drink won’t kill her. He offered her a chair like a real gentleman and then sat next to her.

“What do you like?”

“Some red wine would be nice.”

When the barkeeper arrived, he orders for both if them. “I’ll have some beer and the best red wine you’ve got for the lady, please.” The best they had? He’ll surely spend a little fortune for this. He noticed her look and gave her an innocent smile. “Only the best for my savior.” Okay, that was really cute. “I’m Agnarr. And what’s your name, my lady?”

The way he’s talking to her made her blush...“I-Iduna.” The blonde took her hand and kissed the back of it.

“What a lovely name for a lovely woman.”

Iduna’s blushed darkened and she looked away, embarrassed. “Now I know why these girls were crowding you.” He only tilted his head, telling her to keep talking. “You’re too nice.” She kept avoiding his eyes but saw him smile at her from the corner of her eyes.

“Maybe I am.” In that moment they got their drinks. Agnarr raised his glass and she followed suit. “Skoll.”

“Skoll.” Then she took a sip of the wine. “Wow. That’s a real good one.” The blonde smiled at her as if he expected this reaction. He really meant it when he said ‘only the best’.

“So...” He began, obviously now initiating small talk. “Do you come here often?”

“No. Actually it’s my first time here. I don’t even live around here.” She answered and took another sip.

Agnarr looked quite interested. “Oh? Where do you come from if I may ask?”

“Germany.”

“Really? Then I must say your Norwegian is perfect.” He seemed to be very impressed by that.

“Thanks. It’s because my mother’s Norwegian. She made sure I learned the language.”

“I see. I’m impressed. That’s why you have a very Norwegian name, too?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” The two smiled at each other. They may have just met but it felt so natural to talk with him. Actually Iduna didn’t plan to stay there so long, but she had fun talking with that guy. They talked about everything really. A little bit about their family, their hobbies, their favorite things and whatever else came to their minds. And when she looked at her watch, she realized how long she stayed there. “Oh. It’s really late...I should go now.”

Agnarr looked at his watch, too and looked equally shocked. “You’re right. I didn’t realize how long we sat here. Please, allow me to bring you home.”

Iduna smirked at his offer. “I can take care of myself.” She did tell him that she was a sports teacher and that she even trained martial arts.

“I’m well aware of that.” Agnarr was smirking right back at her. “I only want to protect the burglars from you.” He said, making her laugh. It seemed he already knew exactly how to do that. Actually she couldn’t remember the last time she laughed as much as tonight.

“Okay then.” Iduna still giggled and had to wipe a tear away. “You may bring me home.”

Agnarr smiled and payed for their drinks. Actually…he put quite a lot on the counter and even said they could keep the change. How rich was that guy? She raised an eyebrow at him, but he just smiled at her sheepishly. “Let’s go.”

Maybe it’s better if she didn’t know that. Iduna grabbed her things and stood up. Just as she put her coat on, she saw him offering her an arm. “Shall we, my lady?”

Iduna looked down to hide her blush and smile, but accepted his arm. “A real gentleman, huh?” She always thought those men were extinct.

“Only for you.” He said, while Iduna rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on. I’m sure you’re saying this to every gal you meet.”

“I swear this is the first time.”

Iduna looked at him suspiciously and he looked at her very innocently. They talked a lot on their way to her place -or rather her parents place- that it felt like they were teleported. The time was over too soon and Iduna kinda wished they could talk more. And it looked like she’s not the only one.

“Iduna...look, I...” Agnarr stammered, obviously very nervous and self-conscious. “I’d like to see you again.” He admitted, before giving her a little piece of paper with his number on it. She did see him writing something down from the corner of her eyes...“Just think about it, okay? You can call me if you want. Actually...I’d really like it if you did. But it’s your decision. I don’t wanna force you into anything.”

For the first time this night he was so nervous and rambled like this. It was really cute. “Okay.” She said, leaving everything open, since she didn’t know herself if she’s gonna have time for a date.

“Okay.” He repeated and turned to leave. But she wasn’t done with him. “Agnarr.” As soon as he turned back to her, she grabbed his collar and pulled him down. Then she gave him a little kiss on the cheek. “Thank you. I had fun tonight.”

Iduna smiled triumphantly when he blushed for once. “Me too...” Smiling brightly he waved at her, which she returned. “Bye.”

“Bye-bye.” Now she let him go, but she had to giggle every time Agnarr looked back and waved again. As if he’s making sure this isn’t a dream. Well, she couldn’t believe this either. But she’d really like to stay in contact with him. She’s definitely gonna call him soon.


End file.
